The Death of Team Rocket
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: After getting sick of running constantly into Team Rocket. Ash just cuts the nonsense and gives the annoying villains what they deserve. Not for Team Rocket fans.


**The Death of Team Rocket.**

**Before you read this, this is not what you should watch if you're a fan of Team Rocket. I used to be a huge fan of Pokemon about ten years ago. And I loved the anime cartoon, but after about 250 episodes of about the same thing I lost interest. While Pokemon is fun at first, it gets repetitive after a while. The main reason why I lost interest is because of how annoying Team Rocket was. I searched for a website, and I wanted to see if there were any online games about killing them, but I found nothing, NOTHING about murdering them. So I thought why not do some of my own?**

**I'll be honest with you I haven't watched Pokemon for a long time. So this is mainly set around the first season which I grew up with around the year 1999 and 2000. I have seen tons of the cartoons of the second season and some of the cartoons of the third season (the Johto Journeys). But the first season is what I remember seeing the most repeats of. I also prefer Brock to Tracy Sketchit.**

**You wanna know something even though I've only watched three seasons of the show or hell not even that, about 2 seasons and a little bit of season 3, something tells me I'm barely missing anything in the later episodes and I'm not gonna bother finding out. **

One day while walking in the forest, Ash, Misty and Brock were looking for Pokemon trainers to challenge and fight. But instead they just found Team Rocket for the 4000th annoying time.

"Hand over your Pikachu!" Jessie shouted at them.

Brock sighed "You know you two really are crappy villains, let's not rob banks, let's not mug people, let's not plot on world domination, let's just focus on stealing a 10 year old boy's pikachu and follow them everywhere!"

Ash joked along with Brock. "Yeah, that's where the real money is!"

Jessie ignored them and released her Arbok from her pokeball and James released his Wheezing from his pokeball.

"You heard her." Snapped James "Hand over your pikachu!"

Brock then released his Onix (the huge rock snake) from his Pokeball. Onix then whacked Jessie,James,Meowth,Arbok and Wheezing all at once with its huge tail sending all them flying through the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie and James said as they went flying through the air.

"Ugh! They never change what they say when they get defeated neither! Wasn't their annoying motto enough!" Misty snapped.

"You know! I've had it with fighting them all the time!" Ash sulked. "I'm so sick of running into them constantly!"

"Yeah, but what can you do?" asked Misty

"I'll tell you what I'll do" Ash said in anger. "Follow me into town!"

"Hey Ash." Misty called after him. "If we're going into town, can we get some more pokeballs?

"And let's make sure that we get pokeballs which can get air into them." Brock suggested. "That raticate I caught last week ended up suffocating to death!"

Once in town, Ash walked into a gun shop.

"I'd like a handgun and 12 bullets please." He told the shopkeeper.

"Wait a minute. How old are you, kid?" the shopkeeper replied.

"10." Ash replied honestly. "But with my height, I look almost like a late teenager."

"Sorry kid." The shopkeeper replied. "You're too young to be sold a gun."

"Either you do it." Ash snapped. "Or else I'll get my friend's Geodude to punch you in the genitals over and over until you pass out."

Ash then pointed to Brock's Geodude who was floating in the air eyeing the shopkeeper's groin. The shopkeeper gulped.

"Here you go." He said nervously presenting a handgun "The gun is already loaded."

Ash checked the handgun. It was loaded. "Thank you so much" he smiled "How much do you want?"

"It's free of charge, just leave my store!"

And so the next day, Ash, Misty and Brock went back to the forest to challenge some pokemon trainers. Instead as usual, because the writers couldn't come up with any original ideas, they faced Team Rocket again.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie began singing her motto.

James began singing also "And make it doub….." He couldn't finish because he had just been shot in the face. Ash had lifted his handgun, aimed it and put a bullet through James' brain killing him instantly. James crashed to the ground backwards dead.

"James!" Jessie screamed in shock. Ash then turned his gun to Jessie and put a bullet through her left breast, she then received another bullet through her heart. She fell instantly to the ground dead.

Meowth wet himself before he ended up getting several bullets to his chest, he took a few steps backwards and fell forwards head first into the urine puddle, he just created.

Ash grinned and blew the smoke off his gun. "Now why didn't I think of that, oh about 943 episodes ago?"

Ash then decided to release the other pokemon of Jessie and James back into the wild, while Ash did know there did exist bad pokemon such as Meowth himself, some pokemon only did bad things because their masters were cruel.

**THE END.**


End file.
